


Can’t help but fall in love, again

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of norenmin, Hyuck isn’t sure of his feelings, M/M, Summer Vacation, and Hyuck hates that, johnny and mark are brothers, johnny is hot, lots of almost kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Falling in love with his best friends brother isn’t what Donghyuck planned for this summer.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Staring contest

**Author's Note:**

> I have multiple chapters ready for this story. So please, wait for them.

"So," Jaemin started, letting out a soft breath, looking up at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing he ever seen "now what?"

No one said anything, just listened to the sound of the tv playing in the back. The group of friends were just thinking. Thinking about how those past 4 years passed by so quickly. It was like they blinked, and it was over.

"Time to live the Adult life." Jeno said softly. Renjun cringed at that, hating the word adult. Sure, he was excited for high school to end, to finally escape the walls of hell. But now that he's actually graduated, and finished with everything, he feels lost.

"That's gross." Donghyuck spoke with disgust. He wasn't fond with the idea of having responsibilities.

"It won't be that bad." Jaemin said, trying to ensure his friends. But deep down, he was scared. He knew Renjun was set to leave mid August. The older was going to study abroad, which he was very proud of, but he knew he was going to miss him. The rest were all going to study in Seoul, which was still a big achievement in their lives, and made them all happy, but the fact that Renjun won't be there with them, made the group dread for summer to end.

"Let's not waste this summer by sleeping or lazing around. Let's have fun." Renjun said with a wide smile, trying to bring up the mood. He didn't want them to all be like this for the whole summer. That wouldn't be fun.

"On that note, Mark invited me to his brothers party. Anyone want to come with me?" Donghyuck asked with a hopeful expression. He knew that if he went alone, Mark would ditch him for his university friends or be with some random girls. He wasn't about to spend his first party of the summer alone in a corner of the room.

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway." Jaemin said a smile.

"That seems fun. What time?" Renjun asked, not moving his gaze from the ceiling.

"It's at nine."

~

"Does this look good?" Jaemin asked, bringing a shirt up to his chest, looking in the full length mirror to check if the shirt was good. "Or maybe this one would look better." Jaemin said, bringing another shirt to his chest.

"Why does it matter? Both look fine." Donghyuck said with a sigh, watching as his friend kept picking up different items of clothing from his bed.

"This is technically my first university party. I have to make a good impression. These are the people who I'm going to be going to school with Donghyuck." Jaemin said, stopping his actions just to look Donghyuck in the eyes. He then went back to rummaging through the pile of clothes on the bed, trying to find a good pair of jeans that would look good with the shirt he's finally picked out after countless minutes.

"Okay okay." Donghyuck said, not going to ask questions furthermore. He spent the next 20 minutes watching Jaemin find an outfit, jewelry, and did his hair. After he was done, Donghyuck let out a sigh, but nodded at Jaemins whole look.

"Wow, you look hot." Donghyuck said, giving the younger a smile as the two walked towards Donghyuck's car. The two were going to pick up Jeno and Renjun.

"Thank you." Jaemin said with a smile, feeling very confident. When the two got in, they both made sure to put their seatbelts on. Then made their way to Jeno's house, where the two would be.

When they arrived, Donghyuck honked the horn. Two minutes later, the duo came running out the house with large smiles. When the two got in the back, Donghyuck continued to drive to Johnny and Marks house. The two lived in a pretty big house, along with their four other friends.

The drive there was filled with the four friends having a karaoke challenge, to them playing a word game, then back to singing at the top of their lungs. It was fun.

When they arrived, Donghyuck dropped Renjun and Jeno off at the front door, then went to find some parking spot with Jaemin. There was no way he was walking by himself to the party. After what seemed like forever, he finally found a spot where he thought wasn't too far, and was safe enough that no one would try and do something to it.

The two then made their way back to the house. When they got there, they could hear the loud music coming from inside the house, the vibration at their feet getting stronger. The sound of people yelling could also be heard. When they walked in, the smell of alcohol, weed, and cheap perfume hit their noses.

"Let's go get something to drink." Jaemin hastily said, pulling Donghyuck by the wrist, already knowing where the kitchen was. They've all be here countless times.

"What about Renjun and Jeno?" Donghyuck asked, letting the boy drag him to the kitchen, where all the alcohol was. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Mark talking to one of his friends, Jungwoo. Jaemin went to them, leaving Donghyuck's question unanswered.

"Mark!" Jaemin shouted over the music. The boy stopped his conversation with the taller, looking over to where he heard his name being called. He immediately smiled when he saw his two closest friends.

"You came, and you brought Jaemin." Mark said when the two finally came closer where they could speak without the yelling.

"I also brought Jeno and Renjun, but we lost them." Donghyuck told Mark. Mark was about to reply, but Jungwoo had already beat him to it. "I actually saw Jeno out in the backyard with Doyoung, but I'm not sure if he's still there." Jungwoo said to Donghyuck, who only nodded, keeping that in mind.

"How was your graduation?" Mark asked with a smile. Jaemin immediately started telling him how boring it was. Like, why did they have to sit around for hours just for a piece of paper? It only made the two university students laugh.

The conversation only lasted for five minutes, before one of Marks friends had called the two older males over to the living. The two quickly said bye to the younger boys, before leaving.

"Let's get drunk." Jaemin said, pulling Donghyuck to the table where all the drinks were. Jaemin knew he was going to regret it later, but right now, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get shitface drunk.

He grabbed two red plastic cups, poured the drink in both cups, then handed one to Donghyuck. He chugged the drink down, feeling the liquid burn his throat. Donghyuck followed the action, wanting to have as much fun as he could tonight.

The two then ran around the house. They danced in the living room till their legs felt tired. They played beer pong in the back yard, losing to the other team. Then they played a shot game in the kitchen with these students. The fun ended when Jaemin ran to the washroom, on his knees, bent over the toilet as he let out everything. Donghyuck was there, rubbing his back, trying not to do the same as he watched his friend emptying out his stomach.

"I'm never drinking like that again, ever." Jaemin said, bending over again to let out everything. But the two both knew he was lying, that next time Jaemin will do the exact same thing. He always did this.

After the younger was finished, Donghyuck gave him some water from the sink. The boy drank it slowly, not wanting to throw it back up. "Okay, go rest in Marks room. We'll leave after I find Jeno and Renjun." Donghyuck said, opening the bathroom door for Jaemin. The said boy nodded, leaving without saying anything else. He then closed the door.

He looked to the sink, wanting to wash himself up. He turned on the water, putting his hands under. After he was done washing up, he found a towel to dry himself up. As he was drying his face, the door opened, which made Donghyuck look towards the door. There stood a very familiar giant.

"Oh shit, I didn't know anyone was in here." Johnny said with a sheepish grin. He was about to close the door, but Donghyuck quickly stopped him.

"No no! It's okay. I'm done anyway." Donghyuck spoke softly. He watched as Johnny walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I just need to wash my face. My friend threw soda at my face." Johnny said, rolling his eyes as the memory of Sehun throwing soda at his face just for a good laugh. But Johnny was the one who suffered. Now his face was extremely sticky, along with spots on his hair.

"That must suck. That stuff is sticky as hell." Donghyuck said with a laugh. He walked closer to the counter, then sat on top, watching as Johnny turned the water on.

"No shit. Look at this." Johnny said, showing the younger how sticky his face was by placing his finger on his cheek. Donghyuck only giggled, finding Johnny's misery hilarious.

"This is not funny. Because of them, I have to wash my hair later." Johnny glared at the mirror, playing with his hair which was getting stickier by the second. Donghyuck only smiled.

It got silent, because Johnny was busy cleaning his face. Donghyuck only watched. He doesn't know if it's because he's drunk, but his face sudden felt really red. He quickly fanned his face, not wanting Johnny to question it.

Donghyuck found the older attractive. He didn't have a crush on the older. At least not anymore. He only found him extremely attractive. The way his brown hair would fall over his eyes, or how he would smile at everything. His laugh as probably Donghyuck's favourite part Johnny. It always made him smile. He liked how smart Johnny was, how tall he was, how funny and kind he was. He may be six feet tall, but he was one of the gentlest people. He had the best jokes. His fashion was top tier. He was basically Donghyuck's ideal type.

Back in 7th grade, he had the biggest crush on him. But after he graduated High school, he got a girlfriend. The two arent together anymore, but that really broke Donghyuck's heart. So he stopped crushing on him. The feeling of a broken heart really made him sad, and he hated that. But every so often, Donghyuck's heart would beat unusually faster when Johnny would do something cute.

"I'm hot, I know. No need to keep staring." Johnny spoke, smirking as he watched Donghyuck blush a scarlet red. The younger quickly looked away, cursing at himself mentally.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Donghyuck said defensively, but he knew with that stutter, it didn't sound believable not one bit.

Donghyuck was an expert at lying. He could fool anyone he passed by. But Johnny has this weird effect on him that made him the worlds worst liar.

"Whatever you say _baby_." Johnny said, grinning as he watched Donghyuck blushed an even deeper red. He wanted to pinch the boys cheeks, he found him adorable when he was a drunk blushing mess.

"B-baby?" Donghyuck stuttered out. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were red, and his heart was beating as loud as the music. For some reason, that word made him feel weak.

"Yes baby. Why, do you _like_ being called that?" Johnny asked, coming closer to Donghyuck, standing in between the boys legs, his face so close to his own face, that Donghyuck could smell the cologne Johnny was wearing.

The two then just stared at each other. It seemed like they were having a staring content, but Donghyuck only wanted to lose. He wanted to look away, and run out of there. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he could look away from Johnny's eyes. The younger was glad that there was music playing, and loud people outside. Because if it was silent, he wouldn't be able to stand it.

He then noticed how Johnny was coming closer to his face, which made him panic. His eyes then looked down to the elders lips, then back up to his eyes. His heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest, his hands were getting sweaty from nervousness. His toes curled up in excitement.

_Excitement? Why am I excited?_ Donghyuck thought. He wasn't excited. There was no way he was excited. He didn't like him anymore, so why was he feeling like this?

"Oh fuck, sorry!" A random stranger said, staring at the two, who were centimetres away. Johnny turned his head to glare at the person who walked in right at that moment. That gave Donghyuck a glance to get off the counter, and make his way for the door.

"It's fine, I was about to leave anyway." Donghyuck said quickly, running out of there like his life was in danger. He ran to Mark's room, hoping the younger would still be there. Just when he was about to turn the corner, where Mark's room was, he bumped into the person he was looking for.

"There you are! C'mon, let's go find Jeno and Renjun and get out of here." Donghyuck said kinda out of breath. He tried to pull Jaemin, praying to god that he won't bump into Johnny.

"No, we don't need to find them. Try already left." Jaemin said quickly, staring at the floor. Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't question it. He didn't want to ask when they were in the middle of a hallway at a party. Not when Johnny could come looking for him. So he just nodded, pulling Jaemin with him.

When they made it out of the house, Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief. He made it out of there without being stopped by anyone. The two then started to walk down the sidewalk. Donghyuck couldn't drive, because he drank. He was starting to sober up, but he knew better.

After walking for what seemed like an hour, the two ended up in front of a 7/11. Jaemin looked to Donghyuck with sad eyes "I don't have money. Can you buy me food?" Jaemin asked. Donghyuck could tell something was up, but didn't want to say anything right now. So he nodded, opening the door for the sad looking puppy.

The two walked out with slurpees, candy, chips, and a bowl of chicken tenders. They both walked across the street, where a park was. They then sat on one benches, starting to eat the things Donghyuck had bought.

It stayed silent for a few minutes. Just the sounds of the cars passing by. Donghyuck watched Jaemin sadly sip the icy drink from the straw, then sadly take a bite out of the chicken.

"You look like a depressed puppy," Donghyuck said, grabbing one of the nerd ropes, opening the package then eating it. "What's wrong?" The elder asked.

"You know what sucks?" Jaemin asked, looking up to Donghyuck with a bitter smile. "Having two crushes." Jaemin said, his smile disappearing.

"It especially sucks when you know they like each other. But what's even worse is when you catch them together. That hurts more than anything." Jaemin said with a sigh. He dropped the chicken tender he was holding, placing it in the bowl.

Donghyuck stayed silent. Not knowing what to say. He wanted to think it was two other people Jaemin saw, but there were only two people he could think of. Donghyuck also placed the chicken tender back in the bowl. He let out a soft sigh.

"I like having a crush. It makes me happy and bubbly inside. But it fucking hurts." Jaemin said with a frown. "Why does it have to hurt so much?" Jaemin whispered. He wanted to just curl up in his bed, eat all the food he can get, and cry. This feeling of brokenness was horrible.

"Love sucks. I know. There's no words that I can say that will make you feel better, because I know how bad it feels when your heart feels like it's been smashed to pieces." Donghyuck said with a bitter chuckle. The memories of him crying alone in his room alone suddenly came flashing in his mind. He hated those times.

"Let's just forget about love. We can go to my place and watch movies all night." Donghyuck said with a smile. Jaemin only smiled back, appreciating the fact that Donghyuck was trying to cheer him up.

"Can we go pick up snacks for the night?" Jaemin asked with a pout. Donghyuck only nodded, telling him that the two would go to the Walmart that was a few blocks away from his house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaemin, get up already!" Donghyuck whined, trying to get the boy to move from his bed. The boy was still sound asleep, not showing any signs he was waking up. The sound of his soft snores could be heard coming out of his mouth.

"I have to go pick up my car!" Donghyuck said, trying to remove the pillow Jaemin was hugging, but the boy held on to it like his life depended on it. Donghyuck raised his fist, as if he was about to throw a punch to the boy, but only dropped it. He glared at the other, grabbing a pillow, hitting him in the face. When he still didn't wake up, he gave up and decided to just leave him there.

"Fuck you." Donghyuck muttered. He grabbed his keys from his jacket pocket, his phone that was charging on his night stand, then his wallet, which was on his dresser, then walked out of his room, leaving the house to make his way to the bus stop. The wait wasn't long, which he was thankful for. The main reason was he got a car was because he hated waiting at the bus stop. Especially during winter, those were the worst minutes of his life.

The bus ride there took 15 minutes. Which wasn't that long for Donghyuck. He liked to listen to music during rides, and 15 minutes was considered short for him. It didn't give him enough time to think.

When he finally got off the bus, he made his way towards Mark's house, which was a block away from the bus stop. He was going to stop by just to see how Mark was. He wanted to bother him while he was hung over because that brought him joy. When he finally made it, he knocked on the door, waiting for one of the house mates to open the door. When it did open, he smiled.

"Oh, hey Hyuck." Jaehyun said with a smile, his dimples on display. Donghyuck had always liked his dimples. He found them adorable.

"I've come to bother Mark." Donghyuck said, walking it when Jaehyun had let the door open wider for the younger to come in.

"He's sleeping in Yuta's room." Jaehyun said, walking in the kitchen, where Doyoung was cleaning up.

"Why is he in Yuta's room?" Donghyuck asked, trying not to step on the garbage that was scattered on the floor. He then watched as Jaehyun continued with picking everything off the floor, while Doyoung was cleaning the counters.

"Because Renjun and Jeno had fallen asleep in Marks room last night, and Mark didn't want to wake them up," Doyoung said, walking to the sink to wet the wash cloth "and since Yuta went to sleep over at Sicheng's, Mark decided to just sleep there."

"I'll take Renjun and Jeno home." Donghyuck told the two older males, then walked out of the kitchen to go find Mark and bother him. He walked up the stairs, then went down the hall where Yuta's room would be. When he opened it, he peaked his head it, and saw Mark sleeping on the bed like a baby. He smirked, walking in, coming closer to Mark.

"I feel bad for you. Having to put up with me." Donghyuck said with fake sympathy. He then grinned evilly, grabbing a pillow which the older wasn't using, then raised it up, then swinging it a Marks face.

The older groaned, trying to cover his face with his arms, but Donghyuck kept hitting him, despite not being able to hit his face. "Yo Mark, get up before I spill water all over you!" Donghyuck said with a laugh, watching as the older only cursed at him.

"This isn't my bed!" Mark said, picking up one of the pillows, then throwing it at Donghyuck, who only dodged it. Making Mark annoyed.

"Does it look like I care?" Donghyuck said with an innocent smile. Mark sat up, making it seem like he was trying to get himself awake, but then jumped at the younger, putting him in a headlock.

"Stop!" Donghyuck whined, trying to slip out of his arms, but Mark shook his head with a grin, holding on tighter. That made Donghyuck panic, not wanting to die like this.

"Say sorry." Mark said, trying his hardest not to let go of the younger. But it was hard, because Donghyuck May look small and weak, but he was as strong as Jeno was.

"Fuck no. I don't say sorry to bitches like you." Donghyuck said with a laugh, but stopped when Mark only started to hold on tighter.

"Yo, you're gonna kill me!" Donghyuck yelled, hitting Mark's arm as hard as possible, but the older didn't seem fazed by it. Making the younger huff.

"Good." Mark said with a smirk. He then let the boy go when he started to repeat the same word over and over again, _sorry_. It brought a gleeful expression to the older, making Donghyuck glare at him.

"Next time I'll make you suffer." Donghyuck said with a death glare, before leaving the room. Now he had to get Renjun and Jeno out of here to take them back to their houses. Considering how Renjun was during hangover, it might not be the easiest. It was already a hassle to wake him up on a regular day.

"Where are you going?" A voice spoke from behind him. He turned around, and saw Mark following him like he was a lost puppy. Donghyuck only rolled his eyes, but made his way to Marks room, which answered the boys question.

He was about to grab the door knob, but stopped midway. _They wouldn't be... naked. Would they?_ Donghyuck thought. He suddenly pushed Mark towards the door, not wanted to open it just incase they did something _freaky_. After the talk he had with Jaemin, about him catching his two crushes _together_ , he wasn't sure if he wanted to open the door. Because Jaemin could've meant anything. He wasn't going to risk seeing his two best friends naked.

"What?" Mark asked, looking to Donghyuck with a confused expression. He didn't know what the younger was asking him to do, till he pointed to Marks door.

"You want me to open it? Why?" Mark asked, his eyebrows furrowed together, lips pulled into a small frown. It made him not want to open the door.

"What if they did some freaky stuff last night?" Donghyuck asked with wide eyes. Mark only snorted, shaking his head.

"I saw them sleeping with clothes on last night." Mark said, suddenly remembering what happened last night. It was right after everyone had left, and he came in here to find the two boys sleeping soundly.

"Who knows, maybe they both woke up in the middle of the night to have some fun." Donghyuck said, shrugging. Mark then backed away from the door, pushing Donghyuck to the door.

"I can't open that door. Seeing my friends naked after sex is a sin. That's so fucking weird." Mark said with disgust.

"Well I don't want to do it!" Donghyuck whined, also backing away from the door, til his back his the wall behind him.

"Let's ask Johnny!" Mark said, turning around, where Johnny's door was. Donghyuck's eyes widen at that, he quickly grabbed onto Marks hand, stopping him from opening the door.

"N-no! Let's ask Doyoung!" Donghyuck said. He wasn't ready to face the older after what _almost_ happened last night. The thought of Johnny haunted him. The sight of his face being so close to his was still stuck in his head.

"But he's busy. Let's just ask Johnny." Mark said, he then opened the door, which made Donghyuck's heart stop. He watched as Mark walked in, then he could hear Mark talking to Johnny. Donghyuck ran out of there, running all the way down the stairs, and into the living room, jumping onto the couch, pulling a pillow over his face.

_Why am I acting like this?_ Donghyuck shook his head. He shouldn't be acting like this. He didn't like Johnny like that.

"Donghyuck! They're not naked!" Mark shouted with thrill, making Doyoung and Jaehyun (who were still in the kitchen) look at Donghyuck, who was a blushing mess under the pillow.

"Shut up Mark!" Donghyuck said, giving Mark a glare, who was standing on the stairs with a smile. Donghyuck got off the couch, and dragged Mark back upstairs, leaving a confused Doyoung and Jaehyun standing in the kitchen.

The two walked back to Marks room, completely ignoring Johnny, who was standing in the hall with an confused expression. Donghyuck shut the door, and looked to Mark like he was an idiot.

"Why would you shout that?! Doyoung and Jaehyun are downstairs!" Donghyuck said with a glare. He then looked to Jeno and Renjun, who were sleeping on totally opposite sides of the bed, with clothes on.

"It'll be fine. They won't question anything." Mark said with a smile. Donghyuck only rolled his eyes, pushing Mark out of the way. He walked up to the bed, and pulled Jeno out of the bed, making him fall on the floor with a thud. Mark cringed, feeling bad for the boy. But Donghyuck on the other hand only watched as the older groaned in pain. Not feeling any remorse for the boy.

After what happened last night with Jaemin, he's been feeling salty towards the two.

"Get your ass up, and help me wake up this asshole." Donghyuck said, pointing to Renjun. Jeno only glared at him, but decided to get up, not wanting Donghyuck to also hurt Renjun.

"Damn, what did Jeno do to you?" Mark asked, watching Donghyuck treat Jeno so coldly. But he didn't say anything else when Donghyuck gave Mark a look, which honestly scared Mark.

Donghyuck knew it wasn't completely their fault, but that didn't stop him from treating the two coldly. He truly felt bad when he saw how sad and heart broken Jaemin was. It made him want to hurt whoever hurt the boy. But knowing it was his two best friends who caused this, he couldn’t do anything.

After a long 10 minutes of trying to get Renjun up, Jeno just decided to carry the small boy to Donghyuck's car. The four made their way downstairs, Jeno struggling a bit. He was scared that he might drop Renjun.

When they finally made it downstairs, Donghyuck and Johnny made eye contact for a second, before Donghyuck looked away. "Thanks for keeping the children here." Donghyuck said with a smile, looking to Doyoung.

"W-what?! They were in my room, you should thank me!" Mark whined, pointing at himself with a glare. But Donghyuck ignored what he said, and made his way out the house, with Jeno following behind.

When they were out the house, Jeno finally asked the question he's been wanting to ask since he first woke up. "Are you mad at me?" Jeno asked ask softly. But the other didn't say anything.

When they got to the car, Jeno put Renjun in the back, letting him lie down at the back seat. He then got in the passenger seat, waiting for Donghyuck to start the car.

"Im mad at both of you guys." Donghyuck muttered, starting the engine. He pulled out the parking spot, then continued his way towards Renjun's house.

"What did we do?" Jeno asked confused. Because he doesn't remember pissing off the younger. He may have been a little drunk last night, but he clearly remembers not even seeing Donghyuck the entire night.

"I can't answer right now." Donghyuck simply said. He knew it wasn't his place to tell Jeno about what happened last night. Jeno decided not to say anything else.

When they arrived at Renjun's house, Jeno managed to wake the sleepy boy up, silently cooing at how Renjun looked when he was sleepy. Donghyuck could only sigh, staring at the two through the mirror. He hated to admit this, but the two looked adorable together. Their height difference made them look so cute next to each other. The way Jeno was so soft and gentle with Renjun, made them look like a couple ready to get married. Donghyuck unconsciously smiled at how Renjun would lean his head on Jeno's shoulder when he tried to go back to sleep.

After Renjun entered his house, it was time to take Jeno home. Again, the ride was silent. The only sound coming from the radio. Renjun and Jeno's houses weren't that far from each other, so the ride wasn't long.

Jeno quickly said bye to Donghyuck, before leaving the car, and making his way to his own house.

Donghyuck let out a sigh, then made his way back home, hoping Jaemin would have woken up already. It's been like two hours since he left. _There was no way he was still sleep._


	3. Ferris wheels & apologies

Donghyuck stared at his phone, smiling softly. He doesn't know how long it's been, but he sure wasn't getting tired of looking at Johnny's new Instagram post. The way he was smiling drunkenly at the camera, with his friends at his side, but his main focus was on Johnny, who looked hot with a strand of hair falling over his face, his outfit looking amazing on his tall figure.

"Damn, you've been staring at Johnny Seo for like 20 minutes." Jaemin said, peaking over Donghyuck's shoulder to see the familiar male on the screen. Donghyuck quickly turned his phone off, slowly looked to Jaemin, who was eating a bag of hot cheetos.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm really about to kill you." Donghyuck said with a death glare, teeth clenched together as he spoke with venom. It honestly scared Jaemin. He wasn't ready to die yet.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jaemin said, raising his hands up to protect himself, which failed because Donghyuck started to pinch the younger on the arm, making Jaemin jump, while rubbing his arm with his clean hand.

"And I wasn't staring, I was just paying close attention to the whole picture. There's a lot of people, and lots going on, so obviously I took time to look at the picture." Donghyuck rambled on, trying to give an excuse as to why he was taking a long time looking at the picture. But both knew he was lying, and it was painfully obvious.

"I thought you stopped liking him after he started dating that girl a few years ago." Jaemin said, going back to burning his tongue with the cheetos.

"I did stop liking him." Donghyuck said with a huff. But Jaemin only eyed at him, like he was lying to himself. "I swear! I don't like him anymore!" Donghyuck said defensively.

"Then why do you sound so uncertain." Jaemin asked, picking up the bottle of sprite from the night stand, opening the bottle to take a large gulp.

"I do not. I swear to god Jaemin, I don't like him." Donghyuck said, trying so hard to convince Jaemin, and _himself_. But the other only hummed, not believing his friend.

"Sure, say that. Say whatever makes you sleep at night." Jaemin said with a smile. Donghyuck snatched the chip bag from Jaemins hand, making the younger whined as he tried to reach for it, but was only pushed back.

"It's mine now." Donghyuck told him, then ate it in front of Jaemin, smiling when he saw how Jaemin was pouting. "You're so mean." Jaemin muttered, trying not to hit the older. He payed good money for that chips.

"You shouldn't have bothered me." Donghyuck said, sticking his tongue at his friend mockingly, then went back to eating the red sticks. Jaemin stayed still, watching as Donghyuck's hand kept disappearing in the bag, bringing out Jaemins favourite snack.

"Damn, this shit is good. Look, it's almost gone." Donghyuck said, showing Jaemin how the bag kept getting emptier. That's when Jaemin had enough, he jumped at Donghyuck, pushing him down on the bed, straddling him to keep him in place. He snatched the bag back, then smiled in victory.

"Don't steal from me again." Jaemin glared at Donghyuck, then continued to eat the chips, still staying on top of him, not wanting him to try and steal the chips. But when Donghyuck reached his arm up, to try and grab the chips back, Jaemin placed the bag far enough, then held on the boys hands above his head, he was about to use his other hand to tickle the older, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Did we interrupt something?" Both Jaemin and Donghyuck looked to the door, where Renjun and Jeno stood with awkward grins. Jaemin looked away, went back to glare at Donghyuck.

"Not at all." Jaemin said, getting off Donghyuck, giving him a look that told the older he was going to get his revenge later.

"He was going to fucking kill me. All because of his dumb chips." Donghyuck said, pushing Jaemin away from him, to walk to the door to let the two in.

"You said you were about to kill me though! You said it with your own mouth!" Jaemin said with a glare, pointing at Donghyuck like he was the criminal.

"Well you shouldn't have bothered me!" Donghyuck shouted at him. Renjun and Jeno just watched in amusement.

"Well you kept lying about not likin~" Jaemin was stopped by Donghyuck's hand, which was pressed up against his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. "They don't know about how I used to like Johnny, so shut the hell up." Donghyuck whispered to Jaemin, who only nodded at that, wanting this hand off his mouth.

When he took his hand off the younger's face, the two looked to the pair, who were standing there like they had no clue what was going on. Donghyuck chuckled awkwardly, thinking of something to change the topic.

"We actually came by to ask if you wanted to go to the carnival tonight. It's the last day it'll be here, and we wanted to go." Renjun said, gesturing to Jeno and himself.

"Damn, i can't believe you asked Donghyuck first. I thought I was your best friend?" Jaemin asked with a pout. But Renjun only smiled. "We went to your house first, but you weren't there." Renjun told him. That made Jaemin feel nice inside. He doesn't know why, but it made him really happy.

"Yes, lets go! What time?" Donghyuck asked, looking to Renjun. "It started at lunch, but it ends at 12am. I came here to ask what time was a good time." Renjun told the boy.

"Let's go at 6." Jaemin suggested. When everyone agreed, they all made plans to meet there. Jeno would drive Renjun, and Donghyuck was once again, stuck with Jaemin.

After the two left, Jaemin started to look through Donghyuck's closet. He wanted to look good for these two certain boys. Even though he clearly knew they both didn't like him back. But he ignored that thought, and continued to look through at clothes.

"I don't have any good clothes for you to wear." Donghyuck said, sitting on the bed as he watched Jaemin look through his shirts. His whole closet was filled with black, gray, white, and that one ugly green Christmas sweater Mark got him as a gift back when Mark was still a high school student.

"Nah, I already found something." Jaemin said, pulling out nice outfit that Donghyuck didn't even know he owned. It was a white wavy shirt with buttons, some black ripped jeans, and a pair of black shoes he hasn't worn since last summer.

"Damn, i didn't know I had such fashionable cloths." Donghyuck said, tilting his head to the side, watching as Jaemin took the clothes to place in on the desk.

"You just never try to pair clothing items. All you ever wear is a hoodie. Like, all seasons. It's always a hoodie!" Jaemin said, showing Donghyuck all his hoodies that were hanged up nicely on the rack. He probably owned more hoodies than he did with pants.

"Hoodies are comfortable." Donghyuck said, shrugging. He liked them.

_I wonder what it would be like to wear Johnny's hoodie._ Donghyuck shook his head at that thought, then went back to watching Jaemin look at his small collection of jewelry. He's gotten most of them from Chenle, Renjun, and Marks parents. There were probably a few from random girls as a birthday gift, but he couldn't remember.

"Okay, I'm ready. Imma go shower." Jaemin said, walking out the room to take his shower. The younger practically lived here. He spends most of his time in Donghyuck's house. His parents doesnt even question it anymore. They just treat him as if he was part of the family.

~

"Trying to find parking is such a hassle." Donghyuck said, walking up to Renjun and Jeno who were also standing with a group of familiar people.

"Tell me about me." Jeno said, rolling his eyes. The parking lot was filled, and they ended up having to park all the way at the back. He just prays he doesn't forgets which space it was.

"When did you guys get here?" Donghyuck asked Mark, completely ignoring Johnny, who kept glancing at the younger, which didn't go unnoticed yet Donghyuck.

"Same time as Jeno." Mark said with a smile.

"Let's hurry up, I wanna eat some cotton candy." Doyoung whined, the smell of cotton candy luring him towards the gates. Taeyong chuckled, agreeing.

The group then walked to the gates, where they would pay for their tickets. After everyone bought the tickets, they all walked in. Doyoung running to the stand where the cotton candy was being sold. The group chased after him, also wanting a taste of the sugary goodness. Donghyuck only walked at a normal pace, too lazy to run.

He also noticed how Johnny was also walking at a normal pace. He ignored him though, not wanting to be near him, in fear that he'll hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Do you want cotton candy?" Johnny asked, turn to the shorter with a small smile. Donghyuck quickly looked to the older, then looked forward quickly, afraid that he'll blush and embarrassed himself.

"I don't like cotton candy. Candy apple is the best." Donghyuck said with a smile. He truly didn't like cotton candy. He liked hard candy over melting candy.

"I'll buy you one." Johnny said, grabbing onto Donghyuck's hand, then pulled him towards the stall where he saw was selling different sweets, one of them being candy apple.

"N-no no! It's fine, I-I can buy it myself." Donghyuck said with a blush. He liked that Johnny wanted to buy him one, he liked that Johnny was holding his hand, he just liked being next to Johnny. Which made him annoyed. He wasn't supposed to like Johnny anymore.

"No, I'm going to buy you one." Johnny said, standing in line. Donghyuck decided not to say anything else, just accepting the offer. After a good 5 minutes, Donghyuck finally got his candy apple, which made him smile, not only because it was his favourite, but because Johnny bought it for him.

The two then walked back to where their group were still deciding what cotton candy flavour to get, because apparently there were a variety of choices.

After what seemed like forever, they all finally got their candy. "Let's go on some rides." Mark said, making his way to where all the rides were.

They went on the pirate ship, the dropper, the swings, and went through a fun house. Doyoung probably was the loudest one out of all of them, especially while riding the dropper.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry as hell." Jaemin said, walking towards the stalls where some fries were being sold. Everyone followed, also wanting to eat something.

When they all found something to eat, they found somewhere to sit. Then enjoyed the food. "It's sad Chenle and Jisung arent here to enjoy this day with us." Renjun said, suddenly missing the two kids. The two went on a trip with their families together last week, and it's been lonely without them.

"Can't believe Chenle didn't bring me. I thought I was his favourite." Donghyuck said, still bitter at the fact the younger didn't bring him along to his expensive trip.

"No, Chenle's favourite is me." Renjun said, pointing at himself. Ignoring the way Donghyuck rolled his eyes at what he said. "No, he told me I was his favourite. It was my birthday, and I remember clearly him saying I was his favourite." Donghyuck said with a smirk.

"He also told me that, on my birthday!" Renjun said, looking at Donghyuck with widen eyes. Jaemin and Jeno only looked at each other, then back to the duo who were fight about who's the favourite.

Jaemin didn't need to Chenle's favourite. He already knew Jisung favourited him over the others.

After the two were done bickering, everyone had finished eating. The night was coming to an end, and they had enough time to go on one last ride, which was the famous Ferris wheel.

"Okay, lets make groups!" Taeyong said, trying to get all his children in place. Jaehyun only laughed, watching Taeyong get frustrated when the four youngest weren't even listening to what he was saying.

"Actually, I want to go with Donghyuck." Johnny said, making Taeyong sigh at, but nodded his head. "Okay Donghyuck and Johnny, Jaemin and Mark, then Doyoung, you can squeeze in with Jaemin and Mark. You guys are all fucking skinny, so make it work." Taeyong told them.

They then all got in line, with Jaemin teasing him about being paired with Johnny. But Donghyuck ignored him, his thoughts too all over the place. He didn't even notice that it was their turn to get on. The boy hesitated a bit, not sure if he was ready to be _alone_ with the older. Not after what happened at the party.

But he got on anyway. Completely ignoring his thoughts. It was bound to happen anyway, for them to be alone at some point. The ride then started to go up, them being the last ones to get on.

It was silent. The two just admired the view from above. Donghyuck was sure if he was glad or disappointed that it was quiet. But after it went around a few times, it came to stop, which meant people were getting off. That's when Johnny started to speak.

"About what happened at the party," Johnny started, looking to Donghyuck, who's attention was elsewhere, but could tell the boy was listening. "I wanted to apologize." Thats when Donghyuck finally looked at him for the first time since that morning he came by to pick up Renjun and Jeno.

"I was drunk. And I make stupid, _dumb_ decisions when drunk. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something." Johnny said softly. He really didn't mean to make the younger panic. He's been feeling bad ever since.

Donghyuck took a few seconds to process what he said. "It's fine." Donghyuck said, smiling to the older. That made Johnny smile back, feeling relief that the younger didn't find him weird.

If Donghyuck was being honest, he wasn't sure how to feel. Was he glad that the older didn't mean to kiss him? Was he mad that the older did that? Was he weirded out? He honestly couldn't tell. All he knew was that there was this very familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach. The feeling that made him stop liking Johnny. And he hated how he was feeling.

When they finally got off, the rest of the group were waiting for them. Johnny smiled, walking over to them, with Donghyuck following behind.

"Let's go. I'm tired." Renjun said, walking towards the exit, wanting to sleep in his bed already. Jeno only smiled softly at the sight of Renjun yawning cutely. What he didn't noticed was how Jaemin was doing the exact same, staring at Renjun with a fond look.

"Okay, bye!" Mark said, waving bye to his friends. When the others were out of their sight, Donghyuck let out a sigh.

"Never leave me alone with Johnny again." Donghyuck muttered, making the other three look to him, but didn't question.


	4. The mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck goes to the mall with his two best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter. I’ll try and make it more interesting next chapter.

"You want me to come?" Donghyuck asked, pointing at himself, eyebrows furrowed together. Mark nodded.

"What you're telling me is that I, Lee Donghyuck gets to go to Spain, for free?!" Donghyuck asked with a wide smile. Mark nodded again.

"Oh my god! When? How long?" Donghyuck asked, grabbing onto Marks arms with excitement. He's never been to Spain. He's never been or a European country before.

"Well, we leave next week, and the trip with last a week." Mark told him with an excited expression. He's always wanted to go on a trip with his best friend. So when his parents told him he could bring Donghyuck, he immediately went straight to Donghyuck's house to tell him.

"Who else is going?" Donghyuck asked, totally not hoping for a certain someone to come along.

"Me, my parents, and Johnny."

~

"You can't just leave me alone with them!" Jaemin whined, covering his face with his hands as he thought about being left alone with these two certain boys. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone with them.

"It's only a week. You'll be fine." Donghyuck said, trying to reason with his friend, who was in a panic mode.

"A week is long! I'm going to die!" Jaemin cried out, falling down on Donghyuck's bed. He stared at the ceiling fan, which was running. His thoughts were all over the place, creating bad scenarios about what could happen in that week.

"Just don't hang out with them if it bothers you that much." Donghyuck told him, his focus on his phone, scrolling through Instagram. He was mainly scrolling on Johnny's page though.

"Then they'll know something is wrong, they'll thing I'm ghosting them, which will mean they'll hate me, then our whole friendship is gonna end and we'll all grow apart which means..." Jaemin stopped from his rambling, then gasp loudly, sitting up and looked to Donghyuck "We'll all be depressing adults!" Jaemin cried out.

Donghyuck snorted at that, rolling his eyes at his friends dumb conclusion. "Jaemin, calm your ass down." Donghyuck said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to feel like a third wheel the whole time you're gone." Jaemin mumbled, looking down to his hands suddenly dreading for Donghyuck's trip. He enjoyed Renjun and Jeno's company, he really did. But they practically made anyone feel like a third wheel.

"Chenle and Jisung will be back in a few days. Just hang out with them while I'm gone." Donghyuck told the younger, suddenly remembering about the kids return.

"That's not going to help me." Jaemin muttered. Donghyuck raised his eyebrow in confusion. "They'll also make me feel like a third wheel!" Jaemin said with an annoyed expression.

"Everyone has someone! Renjun has Jeno, Chenle has Jisung, and you have Mark! Who do I have?" Jaemin cried out, pointing to himself. He honestly found this really unfair. Everyone had a best friend. Sure, Jaemin and Donghyuck were best friends, but everyone knew Mark and Donghyuck are practically siblings. They grew up together. Chenle and Jisung are kindergarten buddies, Jeno's and Renjun's families are close, which meant they've known each other since their diaper days. Then there was Jaemin. He was the last one to join the friend group back in 6th grade.

"You have me. I barely hang out with Mark now that he's in university. You're practically part of my family." Donghyuck said, reminding him about how he's always at his house and not his own.

"But~" Jaemin was cut off by Donghyuck, who had his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"No more buts. Now Let's go get ice cream." Donghyuck told him, pulling him off the bed. Jaemin silently agreed to that, suddenly craving for cookie dough ice cream.

~

"N-next time, let's take y-your car!" Jaemin whined, hanging onto Donghyuck for dear life as they walked into the cold ice cream parlour, which was quite busy, with it being summer and an extremely hot day.

"It was only a 20 minute walk. Im not wasting my gas, that shit is expensive and I ain't rich." Donghyuck said, shoving Jaemin off of him. They walked closer to the front, where all the ice cream was on display.

"That was the longest, most torturous 20 minutes of my life. I felt like I was about to melt down to a puddle." Jaemin cried out, loving the feeling of the cool air hit his red burning face.

"You're so dramatic." Donghyuck rolled his eyes. When it was their turn, they quickly picked out their flavours. Jaemin picked a chocolate waffle cone, with half vanilla and half cookie dough. He topped it with some sort of chocolate sauce which freezes once you put it on ice cream. Donghyuck got a simple caramel sundae, because he wasn't dramatic like Jaemin. They both paid, then found a spot to sit. It was by a window, at the very end of the parlour.

"So tell me, what happened while you and Johnny were on the Ferris wheel?" Jaemin asked with a grin. He licked his ice cream, waiting for Donghyuck to spill everything.

"Nothing." Donghyuck said. Which was true. Literally nothing happened, other than Johnny apologizing for what happened. Which he still wasn't sure how to react to that.

"C'mon, something had to happen. Why else would he pick you?" Jaemin asked, rolling his eyes.

"Jaemin, nothing happened." Donghyuck said lowly, giving the boy a look. Then went back to eating the sundae, ignoring Jaemin's laughter.

"Say whatever makes you sleep at night." Jaemin giggled, making Donghyuck kick him under the table, hitting his shin pretty hard. Jaemin winced, screwing his eyes shut as he brought his hand down to rub the inflicted area. Whimpering when the area wouldn't stop throbbing in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaemin asked with teeth clenched together, sending a glare to the boy. But Donghyuck didn't even look a tiny bit bad about what he did, having a smug look plastered on his face.

When the elder didn't respond, Jaemin decided to ignore him, going back to soothe the pain on his leg.

"Hey, isn't that Renjun?" Donghyuck asked quietly, looking to where the front door was, seeing his friend, and another boy who looked to be around the same age, and same height, the unknown kid being a little taller. Donghyuck could hear them talking in Chinese from where Jaemin and Donghyuck were sitting.

"Who is that?" Jaemin asked, pointing it the stranger. Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders, not knowing a clue. They watched the pair get themselves ice cream.

"A friend?" Donghyuck guessed.

When the two looked to be done, Renjun turned to glance at their direction, smiling widely when he saw his two closest friends. "Jaemin, Hyuck!" Renjun said. The boy beside him turned to look where Renjun was looking, and saw two unfamiliar boys.

When the boy came walking over, Jaemin looked to Donghyuck with a panic looked, not wanting to be around Renjun.

He was trying his best. He didn't want to hurt himself or his two friends. And the only way that would keep them all safe and not hurting, was for Jaemin to stop.

"Is it okay if we sit with you guys?" Renjun asked, already sitting next to Jaemin, not waiting for an answer. The unknown boy kind of stood there awkwardly, not really familiar nor comfortable with the two boys. He gave the group a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, totally fine." Donghyuck said with a smile, patting the spot next to him, gesturing for the other boy to sit down. When he did, he just ate his ice cream, awkwardly looking to Jaemin who was staring at him.

"Who's this?" Donghyuck asked, looking to Renjun. The latter smiled.

"This is my cousin, his name is Yangyang!" Renjun introduced the boy, making Yangyang give the two awkward smiles. Donghyuck smiled back. "He's gonna say with my family for the rest of the summer." Donghyuck nodded.

"I'm Donghyuck, that's Jaemin, and we have another one, his name is Jeno." Donghyuck said with a smile. Yangyang's eyes lit up at the mention of Jeno's name.

"Ah _Jeno_! That's Renjun's~" Yangyang was stopped when he felt a kick under the table, making him look to Renjun, who was glaring at him. Renjun said something in Chinese, then Yangyang replied back in Chinese, an annoyed expression on his face.

All Donghyuck could make out of the conversation with his very little knowledge of Chinese was the words : shut up, brat, and dumbass. He's heard Chenle and Renjun call these things to each other, and kind of picked up what it meant.

"Anyway, we were actually going out to the movies later tonight with Jeno. Wanna come?" Renjun asked, mostly glancing to Jaemin. He watched as Jaemin and Donghyuck were staring at each other. This is what Jisung likes to call " _talking telepathically_ " he says that how the two talk to each other.

"We're busy." Jaemin said softly, not looking to Renjun, still looking to Donghyuck. It got quiet, Renjun looking to Donghyuck to see if he was free. Though he was pretty disappointed that Jaemin couldn't come.

"Uh, I have things to do tonight. Sorry." Donghyuck avoided Renjun's stare, feeling bad for lying to his friend. But he didn't want Jaemin to be alone.

"It's fine. Maybe we can all hangout another time." Renjun smiled.

~

"Mark! I missed hanging out with you!" Jaemin shouted, giving the older boy a bear hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly.

"He's too old to hang out with us. So sad." Donghyuck teases, wiping a fake tear, making Mark laugh. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin's waist, returning the hug.

"University is stressful. I never really had time to go out. I always had work to finish, I had my part time job, then classes were a pain!" Mark whined. He pulled away from Jaemin, going towards Donghyuck's bed, sitting beside Donghyuck, who was playing a game on his phone, but listening to every word.

"Maybe I should just wait a year to go back." Donghyuck joked. But he knew his parents wanted him to go right away, so he could finish early and start his life quickly. It seemed to Donghyuck his parents just wanted him out of their house.

"Anyway, why did you guys call me over? I was gonna call my friends over, but you called me here." Mark said, pointing to Donghyuck.

"Damn, you have friends that aren't us? Are they better than us? Do you like them better?" Donghyuck asked with a fake frown. But then smiled when Mark rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Now let's do something, or else I'm going home." Mark said. He could've been playing pool with his friends, eating his favourite pizza. But no, he was on Donghyuck's bed, feeling bored and hungry.

"What time is it?" Donghyuck asked Jaemin. "6:13" the boy replied.

"Let's go to the mall." Donghyuck suggested. Mark smiled, agreeing with the idea. There was this great sushi restaurant there, and he felt like eating sushi.

~

"That's too expensive. I only have $85 on me, and I rather buy new clothes with that." Jaemin said, stopping at the entrance of the sushi restaurant. The dish itself was pretty expensive at any sushi place. There was no way he was going to spend around $15 on sushi, when he could buy a nice shirt with that.

"Don't worry. I'm buying for all of us." Mark said, throwing his arm over Jaemin's shoulder, walking in the restaurant, already smelling the food, making him sigh in content.

"Okay rich boy." Jaemin said with a smile. But Mark only rolled his eyes, muttered a small " _Im not rich_." But both boys knew that was a lie, knowing fully well that Marks family had more money than an average family.

The boys ended up eating four different kinds of sushi, leaving Jaemin cringe at the price when Mark paid.

"Let's go shop, then we'll go home." Donghyuck said, already leading the way to a certain store. He mainly came here with the idea of getting a new pair of shoes. His current ones were worn out.

The three all walked into a store, Donghyuck going straight to where the men shoes were located. Jaemin went to look at the hoodies, a white champion hoodie catching his attention.

"I don't know if I want these ones or those ones." Donghyuck said, looking between the nike shoes and the Reebok shoes. Both looked nice in his opinion.

"I would choose the Nikes, those are comfortable." Mark said.

~

“That took longer than expected.” Jaemin said, rolling his eyes as he gave Donghyuck a look of annoyance. The latter only smiled innocently.

“It was hard to pick. All the shoes were nice.” Donghyuck defended himself, shrugging. He had a bag in his left hand. He ended up picking an adidas pair, which was around $120. He didn’t regret it though.

The trio then walked down the long hall. Jaemin already had a store in mind that he wanted to go to. So he led the way. “Oh yeah, did you know Hyuck has a crush!” Jaemin said with a smirk, looking to Mark.

“Oh really now? Who is this person?” Mark asked with a smile, bumping shoulders with Donghyuck, who was glaring ahead of him, ignoring Jaemin’s teasing, and Marks questions.

“He’s older, quite tall, very humours, really nice, and hot.” Jaemin said, a smile placed on his lips, trying to be vague as possible, not wanting Mark to _actually_ know who he’s talking about.

“It’s a he? What’s his name?” Mark asked, looking to Jaemin, because Mark knew Donghyuck wouldn’t tell him anything about this person.

“I’ll give you a hint! You know this person.” Jaemin whispered not so quietly, making Donghyuck swing his bag at Jaemin, hitting him on his back.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck muttered, sending daggers to the boy with his glare. That made Mark chuckle.

“Oh come on, it’s not like I won’t tell. I’m curious, please tell me!” Mark whined, pouting a bit. But Donghyuck only rolled his eyes. “Last time I told you who I liked, you went running to her and told her right away. I ain’t trusting you this time.” Donghyuck said, then continued to walk faster.

“That was in 5th grade! I was dumb!” Mark said, walking faster to keep up with the younger.

“And you’re still dumb.” Donghyuck said. Jaemin was watching in amusement, laughing at the way Donghyuck would keep pushing Mark away.

“I’ll tell you who I like!” Mark offered with a smile, but Donghyuck didn’t look interested.

“I don’t really care who you like.” Donghyuck said, then walked away from Mark, walking into a random store to get away from the older male, finding him incredibly annoying.


	5. hello

ok, so I know I haven't done much updating or writing with this story, and the reason is, that I completely got lost. Lost motivation. I don't really like how it's written- I love the plot and everything, but I messed up lmao

So, I can either leave this here unfinished- OR I delete it, and rewrite it :D now that I'm almost finished with my other johnhyuck fic, I might be able to have time to write this one. 

Anyway- comment what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :))


End file.
